


like sour diesel

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Peter Dawson's Brother's Name Is Alexander, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Tags Are Hard, in that it's immediately after a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Is that the best you’ve got? My dad’s canary can apologise better than you can, and it can’t talk.”Alex sighed, moving towards the other man until he was close enough that his toes could brush Alexander if he stuck his leg out to its extent, could drag them up the side of his shin, if his leg were a bit longer he could press into the bulge between the blond’s thighs- it wasn’t the first time he’d wished he were here under different circumstances.
Relationships: Alex/Peter Dawson's Brother (Dunkirk)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	like sour diesel

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome back to my crack pairing fixation. i was inspired by [this incredible gif of alexander's faceclaim](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/540771218002018340/681054395374370836/8406ef97650c4e3d3a0b14a14764fdf8.gif). this is really self indulgent, i just think alex and alexander are really neat
> 
> title is from 'sour diesel' by ZAYN

Alex had to admit he’d never quite seen Alexander like this- this mad.

He was unflappable, everything Alex threw at him was absorbed like a drop of water falling into a still lake, but something had broken, his drop had broken the surface tension and sent waves spilling over the bank, flooding the landscape around it.

He’d known he’d fucked up when he saw the look on the blond’s face, the firm press of his lips and the narrowing of his eyes, a sharpness to his stare that made the pale blue of his eyes feel freezing cold. Then his jaw clenched, and the walls were up, he threw in the towel and told Alex to ‘fuck off’ and Alex couldn’t remember the last time he’d sworn, and he’d left the room, having won but feeling like he’d lost.

Alex had retreated into the living room, leaving Alexander in their room, a room he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep in tonight. He fell back on the couch, he shouldn’t have stirred the man up, but sometimes he needed to bite, needed to pester, he’d gone too long being placid and easy and Alexander had just so happened to be the one around when his timer went off. It was stupid, it always was when Alex was involved, but he’d hit hard today, the unfamiliar creeping feeling of guilt had crawled up into his chest and expanded, if it hadn’t, he might not have even moved from the couch.

When he turned the door handle, he’d expected it to resist, he’d thought perhaps Alexander would’ve locked the door after Alex left, he’d done it once or twice before, Alex knew he wasn’t above it. Nevertheless, it turned, and Alex stepped into the quiet room, still crackling with electricity and the kind of tension that made your chest feel tight and made you breathe that bit deeper.

He crossed the room slowly, watching the blond who only looked at him when Alex moved into his direct line of sight, he was glowering at the other man, Alex could practically feel the anger radiating off of him, the blue sweater did nothing to dilute it.

“I’m sorry- I-I didn’t mean it, thought you wouldn’t be this upset,” he stammered, leaning against the wall opposite the other man. Alexander was in the same spot he’d been in when they’d fought, except he’d moved to sitting on the carpet, one leg crossed and the other bent at the knee, foot flat against the ground, if Alex were in a different predicament he’d let his eyes follow the pale line of his leg up to the inside of the other man’s thighs- he could now if he really wanted to- Alexander’s pale blue sweater pooled around his hips, dipping at the crotch to partially hide the fact that he was wearing boxer briefs. The cosy attire made the cold distaste in his eyes all the more unnerving. The soft, pretty petals surrounding the fruit of a poisonous plant.

“Is that the best you’ve got? My dad’s canary can apologise better than you can, and it can’t talk.”

Alex sighed, moving towards the other man until he was close enough that his toes could brush Alexander if he stuck his leg out to its extent, could drag them up the side of his shin, if his leg were a bit longer he could press into the bulge between the blond’s thighs- it wasn’t the first time he’d wished he were here under different circumstances.

Alexander didn’t budge, staring up at him, not even his arm that rest atop his bent knee moved in the slightest, nor backs of his fingers pressed to his mouth. Alex swallowed thickly, looking around and groaning to himself- for someone who regularly upset other people he’d never quite mastered the apology bit, the fact that Alexander was his boyfriend didn’t make crafting an apology any easier.

“You know I didn’t mean it” he tries, and Alexander rolls his eyes, not impressed. “C’mon Alexander, you know I’m no good at this.”

“Seems like you’re ‘no good’ at a lot of things.”

“What do you want me to do? I’m sorry, I am feeling regret, I don’t like seeing you pissed off at me- what else?” he was growing frustrated, frustrated that Alexander didn’t approve his, admittedly terrible apologies. He was ready to throw his hands up and leave when he saw movement, a flick of Alexander’s eyes towards their bed, they’re quick to return to Alex, and he stares at the brunet unflinchingly for a few long moments, thinking, weighing up his options before his hand moves away from his face, index finger flicking towards the bed quickly, the hand returning to rest against his chin. His face doesn’t move, doesn’t change in the slightest but the simple gesture has Alex moving, he was never above worming his way out of things. He sits on the edge of the bed, and he can see Alexander watching him from the corner of his eye as Alex pulls his shirt over his head. The blond only brings himself to his feet when Alex sheds his sweatpants, kicking them off and sitting patiently with nothing left to cover himself as the older man walks over to where Alex is perched on the side of the bed.

“You pull something like that again and I’m going to show you what they taught me in the air force” Alexander threatens, voice low, but the fingers sliding up Alex’s forehead and into his hair soft, and Alex barely holds back the pleased sound that worms its way up his throat at the gentle caress of fingers through his hair.

“What? How to fuck blokes in the showers and not get caught” Alex regrets saying it the second it leaves his lips. The soft fingers running along his scalp grab a handful of hair roughly and tug Alex to his feet, a pained breath leaving the man’s lips. His hands close around Alexander’s biceps, digging into the soft material of his sweater and the firm muscle under it.

“Eight weeks of combat training- all to take you apart in hundreds of different ways in ten seconds,” Alexander was unblinking, and that frosty edge to his eyes bored into Alex- he knew Alexander wasn’t violent, even after the air force, that he was patient and pacifistic and that’s how they _worked_ , but Alex still couldn’t help the shiver that crawled up his spine.

Alexander shoved him back down, the brunet returning to his former seat on the bed, gasping as the hand untangled itself from his hair, instead coming to rest in the centre of his chest, covering the tattoo that sat there. Then he shoved, and Alex was sent falling back against the mattress. “I want you to take me apart now” Alex murmured under his breath, a surprised yelp escaping him as he was flipped onto his stomach, his hips grabbed and yanked towards the blond behind him. He could feel the soft tickle of Alexander’s sweater against his arse, a sensation that didn’t go away as the other man moved him around until the was satisfied.

They didn’t usually solve their problems this way- Alexander was much too in tune with his feelings to dodge them like this, but Alex hadn’t seen him as angry as he had been during their quarrel, so he supposes desperate times called for desperate measures. Alex wouldn’t complain.

There was shuffling, the sound of a hand scrabbling for their lube and condoms, and then the quiet crinkle when Alexander found what he was looking for. Alex breathed hotly into the duvet as he strained for every noise the other man made, the tear, the slick sound of the lube. Alex was practically shaking by the time a cold, wet finger pressed into him, no foreplay, just push. The brunet’s cock felt heavy and hot where it hung between his thighs, leaking slightly when Alexander rubbed up against Alex’s prostate, drawing a long sigh from him, a sigh that was quickly replaced by a groan as he was given another finger to adjust around, along with a much less forgiving pace.

Despite his quick preparation, Alexander did it thoroughly as always, and by the time Alex felt the blunt press of Alexander’s tip against him, he was aching for it, the teasing brush of fingertips against his sweet spot enough to leave him positively gagging for the other man’s pretty cock.

He pushed in quick and firm, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt, Alex pressing his face into the mattress to try and silence the embarrassing sounds ripped from his throat at the sudden intrusion. Perhaps if he wasn’t achingly aroused, he’d have the gall to curse the other man, but he wasn’t brave enough for that right now, not when he needed it so badly.

“Love it when you’re speechless, nicest sound in the world” Alexander chuckled, but the light tone of his voice was offset by the harsh hand against the centre of Alex’s back, pushing until he bent, until the top of his stomach brushed the covers and his hips burned with the stretch. As a reward for being a good boy Alexander slammed hard into him, the bed giving a lurch and Alex ripping into the sheets with his fingers, a cry leaving his parted mouth and leaving his throat burning with the force of it. Alexander was built, much more so than Alex, and it was never more obvious than it was in situations like this.

“There’s another one- why can’t you just make sounds like that instead of being a bastard all the time? You would if I asked nicely though, wouldn’t you? Anything to get a cock in you, right?” Alex felt like he couldn’t breathe- bent like he was and being fucked like he was and now being told off like he was. His skin felt like it had been set alight and all he could do was take it, especially after a hand smooths over his hair before grabbing a handful of it and tugging until Alex makes another pathetic sound of desperation.

For someone who never speaks harshly, who raises his voice only when absolutely necessary, and who has only ever said ‘fuck’ once or twice in the entire three years that Alex has known him, Alexander can be truly filthy. It had shocked Alex when he’d first heard it, made him drop to his knees so hard they ached for days- made them ache almost as much as his throat, after so eagerly swallowing the blond down to the sound of the filth that Alexander whispered to him- now he laps it up and revels in it, in hearing that side of Alexander that only a few might’ve heard before Alex came along.

Alex could feel Alexander’s other hand against his hip, fingers digging into the golden flesh and leaving dark marks as he pulls Alex hard against him, he’s speeding up now, falling properly into a pace, one that’s quick enough and hard enough to leave Alex gasping for air. Underneath him, his stiff cock brushes the mattress with each thrust from the man behind him. Alexander won’t touch him till the end, and the brunet knows if he tries to get himself off before then he’ll be told off, he’d much rather wait the extra minutes for Alexander to rub him out.

He made such nice sounds when he was fucking, that Alexander- the bitten off gasps, the low groan that formed in his throat whenever Alex tightened around him, the brunet adored hearing him, it made his skin feel hot and made his erection leak even more that it already was. As if his voice couldn’t have gotten anymore pleasant. Alex felt aware and numb at the same time, he could feel every one of Alexander’s fingers against him- pressing into his hips, tangled amongst his hair- he could feel the soft brush of Alexander’s blue sweater against the curve of his arse, with each thrust of the blond’s hips, Alex could feel the dull slap of his thighs and hips against the bent male’s red skin. Everything else around him mixed together, blurred into a mess he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to.

Alexander dropped his hand from Alex’s hair, fingertips sliding down the length of the brunet’s back and then down a leg until he could press his hand against the back of Alex’s knee, and as he pushed the leg forward, the brunet tensed up, mouth falling open, Alexander had hit his sweet spot hard and all Alex could do was squirm and beg and try to keep breathing. Another shove of his hips and Alex was hit with another wave of pleasure, another after that made him buck his hips and writhe and groan like there was something wrong with him, like something was trying to crawl free from inside him. He could feel his climax thick and heavy in his hips, his body tingling and skin prickling, he felt like he was about to burst.

“Al-Alexander, m’ not… please” the fact that the blond refused to be called by anything other than his full goddamn name was particularly tedious in moments like these, where he could barely utter a sentence and yet he had to say this prat’s whole fucking name. Alexander is lucky he knows how to use his cock, otherwise Alex would’ve been gone long ago.

“Yea- yea me too, Jesus…Christ” Alex could feel it, feel the stuttering of the blond’s hips, the lingering whenever he bottomed out, taking that bit more time to pull back out, he was close, so close.

Alexander presses into him that bit harder, and it takes Alex by surprised, the brunet jolting forward and his eyes squeezing tightly shut as his orgasm hits him like a brick wall, every muscle in his body tensing, and it’s that that finally sends Alexander over as well, the blond grinding needily against Alex as he rides out his own climax, both hands on Alex’s hips, pulling them flush together, and the brunet can feel his hot breath against his shoulders.

They both go still, Alexander dropping one hand to brace against the bed, Alex panting and trying to comprehend the fact that Alexander hadn’t even touched him and yet he’d shot ropes all the same.

Alex can feel Alexander moving, and then the blond is getting onto the bed, knees making the mattress dip and Alex is crawling forward, his muscles quivering as he drags himself further onto the bed to give his partner room. He can feel the other man softening inside him as Alexander collapses, only slipping free when Alex wriggles his way onto his back, pulling Alexander into a kiss, shivering as the latter’s fingertips glide over the skin of his stomach, hand closing over his side, pulling the tattooed man against him.

Everything seems blurry, but Alex can feel where the blond’s leg is pressed between his own- it’s thick and warm and heavy and if he weren’t exhausted it might’ve been enough to get him going again.

He snuggles into Alexander, the sweater warm and soft and inviting, and he whines when Alexander flinches back, watching the brunet for a moment, “you sorry yet? Properly sorry?” he asks, and Alex narrows his eyes, sighing.

“Yes, was my fault and all that.”

Alexander chuckles “knew that’d loosen you up, you’re getting easy, sweetie.” Alex grimaces, rolling his eyes, but accepting the press of the other man’s mouth anyway, turning his head when a warm hand presses to the side of his neck, thumb brushing the underside of his chin before thumbing the soft skin next to the muscle running up the length of his throat, he pushes down enough to make Alex hum against Alexander’s mouth.

“If I’m getting easy, it’s because you’re a bad influence.”

“Nothing bad about me making you a better person.”

Alexander doesn’t have a moment to think anymore before Alex is shoving him onto his back with a newfound sense of energy, moving to straddle him, Alex’ll show him ‘easy.’


End file.
